The Beach, The Sun and The Host Club - Extended Edition!
by Mischievous MoMo
Summary: What if the incident at the beach hadn't gone as well? This story is an extended, drama-filled look at what might have happened.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter ONE:**

"Help!", the Host Club's guest came running down the beach toward Hikaru, Kaoru and Tamaki.

"Tamaki!", she cried, tears prickling her bright, hazelnut colored eyes. "It's Haruhi!"

xxx

Atop the cliffside, the cool summer wind was whipping around Haruhi as she tried clumsily to get back on her feet. She remembered the comment the other girls had made, just a few moments before, about it being nice up here. She had to admit they were right. The breeze would have been lovely if she had been able to enjoy it. A peaceful, quiet place where she could have stared out at the ocean view. A break from whatever her Senpais had been trying to accomplish all day. She hadn't quite figured out what game they were playing this time, but as usual, it seemed to involve pestering her. She broke away from her musings, looking back toward her assailant. The red-headed 'local', as he'd called himself, was headed her way, anger plastered on his drunken face.

After his initial shock of having been pummeled with a bucket of sea creatures, the man had charged at Haruhi. "You little punk!", he had yelled, reaching back with fury and punching her left cheek. Hard.

 _'_ _Too hard, honestly'_ , thought Haruhi, gently brushing her cheek with her finger tip and wincing when she saw the red stain it came away with. _'I mean, it's not like I posed that much of a threat'._ The attack had sent her sprawling onto the rocky edges of the cliff, knocking the breath out of her as her abdomen slammed into the sharp outcropping.

Haruhi thought she saw the girl that the red-headed man had been harassing run off as she looked up with watery eyes. _'Good. At least one of them is safe. Now I just need to help the other two… somehow.'_

She glanced around, trying to find some type of weapon. One of the crabs she had thrown scuttled along past her foot, looking comically dazed. _'Such a waste… You would have been delicious'._ She knew she wasn't thinking straight. Her head was swimming and she couldn't focus at all. She should really move. Why were her legs shaking?

Haruhi noticed the two girls still being held by the man in the hoodie. Tears falling down their faces and fear in their eyes…they were so scared… Her attention shot back in front of her as she felt herself being forcefully grabbed again, a sneering face too close to her own, breath that smelled horrendously alcoholic wafting up her nose. Her heart jumped into her throat… and she realized… she was scared too.

xxx

"We…we were up…up there on the clifftop and…and these two men ca-came and grabbed us! And, and…", the distraught girl was spluttering her words.

Tamaki noticed she was shaking with adrenaline and gently reached out and cupped her dainty, trembling hands in his, all the while his pulse beat fast in his ears. "What happened to Haruhi?", he asked as calmly as he could muster, his throat closing up around the words. The picturesque beach had seemed to fade away from his lean frame, leaving his mind spiraling around horrendous possibilities it created.

"He came and tried to save us', she said, steadied by Tamaki's warm hands. "But the man who was holding me attacked Haruhi! I'm…" She was crying whole-heartedly again. "I'm so sorry! I think he…he's hurt, and I ran away to find someone because I di-didn't know how else to help him."

She looked up through her tears at Tamaki, but was shocked that he was already gone, moving away from her, rushing up toward the cliffside. She hadn't even noticed he had let go of her hands. "Take care of her and get the others!", Tamaki yelled over his shoulder to the shell-shocked twins, dashing along the warm sand.

 _'_ _She was hurt. Haruhi was hurt. She said Haruhi was hurt.'_ Tamaki's mind was racing as fast as his feet. _'Haruhi…no..NO! What were you thinking?!'_

He knew it only took him a few minutes to make it to his destination, but it had felt like an eternity as his mind continued to assault him with visions of a wounded Haruhi calling out for him as two men pinned her down and groped her small body. _'Stop it!'_ , he thought fiercely, both to his hallucinations and himself.

As he rounded the top of the cliff at full speed he could hear an unfamiliar voice. "Now don't you try to act all tough, you little sissy boy!" Then another man's voice laced with anger, "I've got an idea kid - How'd you like to take a dip?"

Tamaki saw her.

At the edge of the cliff a gruff looking man, maybe a few years older then himself, with a messy red pony-tail was gripping Haruhi by her baggy, dirtied shirt, pushing her along just as easily as a gust of wind could blow the blonde locks on his head. Her face was bloodied and already bruising, contorted in fear and defiance. His heart pulsed even harder.

"HARUHI!"

He lunged forward, bounding with great strides, desperate to rescue her at all costs, but he couldn't make it in time. The man mockingly sneered, "Hope you can swim!", to Haruhi as he shoved her with little effort off the cliff and toward the ocean below. All Tamaki could hear was her screaming as she left his view.

 _'_ _NO!'_

Tamaki ran as fast as his legs would take him, a racing, desperate feeling in his chest. He pushing past the man he swore vengeance on and dived, head first, after Haruhi. He made no thought of the danger to himself, the distance he would fall, the possibility of rocks below ready to crush and tear at him should he be so unlucky to find them. Nothing. Only getting to her.

xxx

 _'_ _Tamaki!'_

Haruhi had seen the Host Club President sprinting toward her as she felt a shove to her shoulders and the ground leave her feet, her brown eyes growing even larger in her shock. She shouted out in utter terror as she fell, grasping at the air for anything to save herself, the wind whipping her hair and clothing around her as she plummeted.

 _'_ _Please, no!'_ She didn't want to die. She didn't want to die! ...But she was going to.

Even through her panic, her fuzzy mind was processing the fact that she would never make it out of the current below. She could swim, but in no way would she be considered a strong swimmer... not even a mediocre swimmer really. She never had much experience with with pools or beaches growing up. She seemed to remember her parent's taking her to a beach once when she was a child. Too long ago now to have a vivid memory of the occasion though. There was also a time some friends from her middle school had wanted to take her with them to some classes at a public pool, but she had stayed home to study, determined to earn her way into Ouran Academy. She wished now she had gone with them. Maybe then she wouldn't be about to drown.

Horrible thoughts hit her all at once. She would never see her doting Father again… What would he do without her? Would he eat right? Who would take care of the house for him and cook for him? …She would never finish school and become a lawyer. Her dream since watching her Mother walk out their door on the first day at her job. …She would never get to goof around with the Host Club again. Hunny, Mori, Kyoya, Hikaru, Kaoru, Tamaki… As much as a pain in the neck as they were, she had found herself enjoying her time with them more and more…

Haruhi felt as though the world was slowing as all these revelations came to her. Was this a cursed blessing for those at death's door? A prolonged moment of clarity to accept your own fate? Is this what her Mother had felt just before…

She thought she saw a fleeting vision of Tamaki as she felt a sudden agonizing sting slash her back and coldness engulfed her… _'I wish I could have fallen in love…'_

xxx

Tamaki winced slightly as he crashed into the water, reaching with all his might toward Haruhi who was just out of his grasp. She had disappeared into the ocean just seconds before him and for a moment he lost track of her. His eyes stung in the salty water, but he refused to close them. The current greedily dragged him down and he didn't fight it, letting it command him and pull him until he saw her.

Her eyes were closed and her body was limp as she dropped deeper into the darkness in front of him. He swam hard to her, completely focused on the bubbles leaving her parted lips. Finally he reached her and felt his hand brush gently across Haruhi's face before he pulled her into his chest. _'Hold on, Haruhi!'_

His legs were aching from his run before and his constant kicking now, and his feet were stinging from the salty water entering the cuts he feet had earned while dashing across the rocks above. He looked up and saw sunlight through the waves. He pushed his body to keep moving as his lungs burned, begging for air. He hadn't thought to take a deep breath before leaping from the cliff.

He felt the weight of Haruhi brush against him, focusing him with what felt like an electric shock. With a sudden renewed strength, Tamaki kicked with all his might until he felt the warm air whip his face as his head burst out of the water. Quickly, he pulled Haruhi's head up with him, and almost forgot to keep swimming…

She was pale and still. A stream of bright blood immediately began running down from a cut on her swollen cheek. The salt from the water hastening its flow.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki began shaking her as he continued to try to stay afloat. "Haruhi! Wake up! You have to wake up!" A wave crashed into them making him choke and threatening to pull them back under.

Panic was rising in his gut as he looked around himself for land. There! The beach. He pulled Haruhi against his chest again, her head bobbing loosely, dark brown hair swaying in the water. Sheer terror was overtaking him. _'No. No! This isn't happening! This isn't happening!'_

He swam until he could feel mushy sand beneath his feet and then he desperately trudged out of the water, Haruhi lying limply in his arms. When he was finally safe out of the tide's reach he gently laid her down onto the warm sand with shuddering arms.

"Haruhi, breath! You have to breath!" He tried shaking her again and again, but her head simply lolled back and forth as if telling him no. She was still and quiet. Unabashed tears poured down Tamaki's cheeks. He felt himself turn cold and weak as his long trembling fingers caressed Haruhi's pale, lovely face. The face he had instantly fallen in... fallen in... _'No…'_

"Tamaki! MOVE!"

xxx

Kyoya Ootori had been fussing with the calculations on his clipboard when he heard a commotion coming from his left. He sighed with exasperation and a hint of amusement as he pushed his glasses back up into position, a glint of light reflecting off of them, turning to see what moronic stunt was being pulled by his fellow Hosts now. He was the steady one, the calculating member of their tight nit group. Always a step ahead, a plan already in motion. But he allowed himself to chuckle softly at their antics. His guilty pleasure of a sort.

"Kyoya!"

He was genuinely surprised to hear the urgency in the normally mischievous Hikaru's voice and to see him bolting down the beach toward him. The unordinary action had also seemed to catch the attention of Hunny and Mori as he noticed they left their guests with a quick apology and came to join Kyoya.

"Kyoya, it's Haruhi! She's been hurt!" Hikaru was breathing heavily from his run, his eyes gleaming with determination. Kyoya bit back a remark about keeping his voice down when addressing Haruhi as a "she" when in such close proximity to their clients. There would be another, more appropriate, time.

"Oh, no. Poor Haru-chan.", said Hunny beside them. Even when he was concerned he couldn't help but be innocently adorable, Kyoya heard a few female voices make "Aww-ing" sounds. _'They shouldn't be hearing this.'_

"Tamaki went after her, he needs help!"

Kyoya clenched his jaw silently, making his appearance stern, but still somehow calm. It was always this look, which he had perfected after years of observing his father, that let everyone around him know who was quietly yet truly in charge. He looked from the Hosts to the guests who were beginning to grow closer, interested to know what type of drama could be unfolding. "Ladies.", Kyoya said with a sweet tone. "I do apologize, but I'm afraid we must cut our exposition short today. Please, accept my apologies. If you would kindly follow the dear Captain here, he will be happy to escort you to your accommodations for the evening."

The large, bulky 'dear Captain' of the Ootori family police force came dutifully up to Kyoya. "Sir? Your orders?"

"Captain, please politely round up all of our guests and make sure they get to their hotel safely. There seems to be some business I need to attend to. Thank you."

The teenage girls in earshot around the beach seemed a bit put out, puffing out their lips and humming with disapproval, but followed their instructions none the less. Kyoya could hear mutterings of "I wonder what all this is about.", and "Did Hikaru say Haruhi was hurt?", flutter about as the girls packed up. He would need to make this up to them.

He turned back to Hikaru who was growing impatient. "Please, lead the way Hikaru."

"About time.", Hikaru huffed, looking peeved. He turned and ran back the way he came, Hunny and Mori at his heals and Kyoya bringing up the rear as he made some phone calls along the way. A doctor would be needed. Flowers for the girls. He, of course, would be adding the cost to Haruhi's tab. On the surface it would be seen as a purely financial motive, which was perfectly fine by him. Only he would know these were the tactical efforts he engaged in to keep the doey eyed girl in their presence for the foreseeable future. She had been good for business, yes. But she had also brought a new energy to the other members of the Host Club. An energy Kyoya feared was now a vital component of their business and lives.

As they neared, they saw Kaoru anxiously bouncing on the balls of his feet as he waited with a rather emotionally distraught girl. Kyoya made a call to his Captain to immediately retrieve her and no sooner had the other boys made it to the duo then four members of the police force were also in toe. Kyoya watched as they guided the girl away while she animatedly pointed to the cliffside. It seemed almost magically that ,within moments, more officers appeared and began heading the way that she had instructed.

"Now, Hikaru, Kaoru, what is this-"

"There! It's the boss!", Hikaru yelled, cutting off Kyoya's questioning. Down the beach a bit from them with the sun fading behind their backs, Kyoya could see Tamaki desperately trudging through the water toward the beach, the small, limp figure of Haruhi cradled in his arms.

Kyoya didn't notice his clipboard slipping from his grasp and thudding onto the sand. Before any of the other Hosts could move or say another word, he ran.

xxx

"Kyoya?", Tamaki groggily said, his mind spinning with confusion at everything and everyone around him as he was pushed away, landing clumsily on his side making sand stick to his wet skin and hair. _'What is happening?' 'Haruhi…'_

He watched, feeling drunk, as Kyoya bent down over the pale girl before him. Suddenly a shock ran through him like lightning, making the hair on the back of his neck stand on edge. He was touching her! Kyoya was touching her! His hands were on her chest! His cheeks flushed like crimson and Tamaki lurched forward with unbridled anger as he saw Kyoya begin to press his lips to Haruhi's.

"How dare you!"

"No, Tamaki!", He felt strong arms clamp around him, holding him back through his rage and struggles. "You have to let him be! He's trying to help her!" It took a moment for what Kaoru had said to sink in and the note of desperation in his voice. He usually had trouble distinguishing the twins apart, but for some indescribable reason he knew distinctively that this was Kaoru.

He looked up at the twin and saw he had lost all the color in his face so much so that his eyes had seemed to pale as well, as he stared at the scene before him. a similarly dispositioned Hikaru placed a shaky, heavy hand on his brother's shoulder. Perhaps for Kaoru's benefit or perhaps for his own. Beside them, Tamaki heard the hiccuping cries of Hunny and saw Mori somberly kneel down to comfort his small friend. _'How…How is this happening?'_

"Come on.", he heard Kyoya growl. He turned back to see Kyoya, teeth gritted and eyes aflame, pressing down on Haruhi's chest again before lifting her delicate chin to breath into her mouth, then back to his rhythmic compressions. "COME ON!"

 _'_ _Haruhi…'_

Without warning, there was a gasp, a watery cough, then another sucking gasping sound. "Spit it out.", Kyoya breathed, turning Haruhi's coughing form on her side while patting her back with force.

Tamaki's breath caught in his throat. "...Haruhi?", his voice was barely over a whisper as he moved like a ghost to Haruhi's side and collapsed onto his knees in the sand next to her. …She was breathing. …She was alive.

Without thinking he swept her up into him. He hold tightly as she wheezed and coughed, shaking with relief as tears poured down his face, completely forgetting anyone else was there to witness them.

"Haruhi?", Tamaki looked down at Haruhi, her once white-washed cheeks flooded with pink now. His heart skipped as she looked back up at him, her large, brown eyes glassy, but focusing on his equally glassy violet ones.

"Senpai?"

He pulled her close again, hugging her with gentle tenderness. He felt her warm breath on his bare chest, filling it back up after the emptiness that had settled there before. He pressed his tear stained cheek into her hair and closed his eyes wanting to breath her in for a moment more.

"A doctor is on his way now.", Tamaki tore himself away from the place he wanted to stay, to look up and to see Kyoya standing, brushing sand off of his knees and shorts. Kyoya seemed uncharacteristically disheveled, pale and sweating. _'He saved her.'_

"Kyoya", Tamaki was looking at his best friend with all the gratitude and honesty he had within him, "Thank you."

"Of course."

"I'm fine, you guys.", came a small, slightly raspy voice from Tamaki's chest. "I don't need a doctor."

All the relief and happiness that Tamaki had felt after seeing Haruhi was breathing and alive suddenly became flooded by anger. He backed away slightly to look at her fully. The bruise on her cheek was already turning a dark purple color and the now trickle of blood from her cut was still oozing. He was furious. "What were you thinking?", he asked her with a serious, quiet tone.

"Huh?", she was glancing up at him with confusion. Tamaki's stomach rolled again looking at her. He had almost lost her.

"You know, you're not like Hunny-Senpai. You're not a martial arts master." Tamaki grabbed onto Haruhi's shoulders firmly but still with the gentleness he knew he would always have for her, leaning in to look closely into the eyes. "Why did you confront them? What made you think _you_ would stand a chance? You against two boys?"

She looked back at him defiantly, unblinking, "But it doesn't matter that they're boys and I'm a girl. I was there, I had to do something. There wasn't any time to think - "

"That's no excuse, you idiot!" _'Why couldn't she understand this?!'_ "Don't forget! You're a girl!"

The comment immediately got under Haruhi's skin. "Look, I'm sorry you had to come and save me, Senpai. But I don't understand why you're so mad at me right now." _'Why couldn't he understand this?!'_ "I don't think I did anything wrong!"

Tamaki let go of Haruhi's shoulders, frustration, anger and a slew of other emotions coursing through him. He tried to remain calm. "You don't think so? Fine. Whatever you say.", he got up from her and began walking away from his friends, from Haruhi. "But I'm not speaking to you until you can admit that you were wrong!"

Haruhi twisted to watch him go, feeling her cheeks go hot with anger. Around her there was a sudden silence.

"Come, Haruhi.", Kyoya was helping her to her feet, seemingly indifferent to the situation. "The doctor is here. At least let him patch the wound on your cheek."

***** To be continued.

 **Notes:**

There you go! "The Beach, The Sun and The Host Club" was one of my favorite episodes, but as a Hurt-Comfort/Drama lover I couldn't help but think it could use a little more. ;-) I'm thinking there might be two more chapters after this, but please let me know if you think I should continue!

And of course, I don't own any of the Host Club members, I just unfortunately like to torture them. Mwahahaha!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Haruhi let the warm water rain down over her pale skin, the steam making her calm and contemplative. The shower was as ornate and enormous as the bathroom it was placed in. The walls and floor were made of solid marble pieces and the faucets were a shining gold. _'Dad would love it.',_ she thought, chuckling a bit.

When she had first been shown her room she couldn't help but marvel at it. Cool toned walls circled elegant, dark wood furnishings. Along the back of the room were large windows looking out at the beautiful scenery outside, the sunset pouring in and bathing everything it touched in a lovely orange glow. She had placed her small bag down on the soft bedding; brushing her hand gently along the luxurious silken coverings. Everything around her gave off a sense of sleek sophistication. She would never be use to this type of extravagance.

At school she sometimes had these same feelings, but tucked them away. There she knew that even if she was considered a 'commoner' she had earned her way into the elite academy through her own hard work and merit. But in a mansion like this… she felt like a yellow summer daisy in a vase full of crisp white roses. So clearly out of place.

She turned the faucet off listlessly, grabbing one of the fluffy towels and drying herself, careful not to touch the ugly bruise along her abdomen too roughly. It would be there for quite a while she knew. A temporary battle scar. The doctor had cleaned and dressed the wound across her cheek, but this she had kept to herself. The last thing she needed tonight was for Tamaki to find out somehow and berate her once more. Her cheeks flushed at the thought, her temper rising again. He had no right to be angry with her.

Haruhi sighed as she opened her bag. Her Father had obviously repacked. There was a pink frilly dress with a smily face note pinned to the front instead of the loose shorts and shirt she had originally planned on bringing. Despite herself, a small grin pulled at her lips, at least this would be comfy over her bruising. She slipped the dress on and looked in the full length mirror behind her.

xxx

"You look so cute, Haru-chan!"

Tamaki peered around the large pillar he stood behind and felt his cheeks flush. Haruhi was standing in the doorway with Mori. She was wearing a soft pink, flowing, knee length gown. Her chocolate colored hair was freshly washed and had a bit more curl than usual to it, and her eyes were bright and cheery as she talked with the twins who were gushing over her. He let his mind play through a scenario:

 _…_ _."Senpai!", she called as she rushed to him her thin arms encircling his waist as she reached him. She buried her tears into his chest. "I'm so sorry, Senpai. You were completely right to scold me. How could you ever forgive me and my recklessness?" He lifted her chin with his finger, kindly staring into her large brown orbs. "But you already have my forgiveness, Haruhi." "Oh, Senpai.", she sighed to him…._

"Tama-chan? Why is your face so red? Are you sunburned?" Tamaki snapped out of his musings to see Honey staring at him with a curious look on his face. The twins smirked at him in devilishly. Within a blink, they were on either side of him grabbing his arms and pushing him out of his seclusion.

"Here you go boss.", said Hikaru wickedly. "We saved you a place next to Haruhi.", finished Kaoru as they slammed him down into a chair. He peered shell-shocked at the feisty girl beside him, her eyes glinted toward him for a split second. He felt himself jump slightly in his chair a chill running through him, before quickly composing himself and huffily crossing his arms and legs.

Time seemed to tick by slowly, Tamaki's stoic stance becoming more awkward the longer they sat in silence. His stomach doing little flips every time he caught a glance of the pink material next to his knee. No one was talking and the only ambient sound was the windings of the clock and the constant scratching of pen across paper as Kyoya scribbled away at his secret, black book. This was torture.

"Let's dig in Haru-chan.", said Honey in a brave attempt of lightening the mood of the room. Behind him, Mori presented one of the numerous decadent looking crabs lining the table. "These are the crabs we caught. I bet they're delicious!", he added a bit of a forced laugh at the end of his sentence to ease tensions even more with his cuteness.

Soon the air around Tamaki was filled with sharp snapping sounds as crabs were devoured around him, or more specifically beside him. One, two, five, eight… Each crack made him jump again and again, unnerving him. "Don't you think you've had enough?", he asked Haruhi with trepidation. "Give it a rest."

"Excuse me?" Haruhi mumbled through her mouthful of crab. She snapped another leg sending a shell piece flying, it hit Tamaki squarely in the chin. "I thought that you weren't speaking to me."

"…You trying to be cute?" he asked. She peered back at him through the corner of her eye. Honey followed suit.

Peeved he stood and slammed his unused napkin to the table. "Okay, fine, I get it. It seems you refuse to admit that you were wrong. See if I care then. I'm going to bed.", he strode past her with as much bravado as he could muster. "Kyoya would you show me to my room, please?"

Kyoya delicately tapped his lips with his own napkin. "No problem. Well, if you'll excuse me everyone." He stood and followed Tamaki out the door, taking the lead once they were in the hall.

"You know, you won't convince her this way. She has a rather impressive independent way about her, if you haven't noticed."

Tamaki screwed his eyes shut in frustration and folded his arms up on either side of his head. "Well, then. If she thinks that I'll come rushing to save her every time she decides to get herself in trouble then she'll be sorely mistaken."

Kyoya chuckled softly, "You and I both know that's a farce, my friend."

Tamaki's eyes opened and looked up at the taller boy. He had stopped and placed his hands on Tamaki's shoulders a small smile playing on his face. "You care for her, even more then the rest of us I think, the sooner you realize that the sooner you'll be able to understand the true reason for your anger."

"What Father wouldn't be angry at his daughter being so reckless?" Even as the words passed his lips, Tamaki felt something sour in them. Something not quite right. He mulled them over in his mind… They were true. He was angry at Haruhi for being reckless, for not thinking of the consequences of facing two men who could easily do what they wanted with her… his sweet…daughter?…

Kyoya smirked at his quizzical look and lifted his hands back up with a shrug. "Of course." He opened the large, wooden door to the left of them. "I trust you'll enjoy your evening then. My room is two doors down if you find yourself in need for anything." He waved over his shoulder as he wandered back toward the dining hall. "Good night, Daddy."

Tamaki watched him enter his own room and shut the door quietly behind himself, a strange feeling still flittering away at his heart.

xxx

Haruhi's need to be spiteful dissipated the moment she heard the dining hall door close behind her Senpais. She let the death grasp she had on the last crab leg in her hand loosen. "Maybe he's right. Maybe I do need to learn a way to protect myself." Her mind flashed back to the beach and Tamaki's desperate questioning.

 _'_ _What made you confront them? What made you think you would have a chance? You against two boys?'_

"So that's it. He got to you, huh.", the twins said in perfect unison.

"Well, it wouldn't hurt you to learn martial arts or something.", Hikaru replied his cheek resting on his fist, a mirror image of his brother beside him.

"But it's not like we're going to force you to learn it.", Kaoru continued.

"Besides.", they said together. "That's not the real issue here."

"To be honest, we were all a little worried, about how recklessly you acted.", only Kaoru noticed the small hint of distress in Hikaru's seemingly nonchalant voice. He knew his brother had been harboring the same feelings that Tamaki had on the beach, though he would never admit that to the others. Kaoru didn't even think his brother had grasped what those feelings meant fully himself.

"What do you mean?" Haruhi truly didn't understand. "I didn't cause you guys any trouble or anything." The twins sighed and shrugged in defeat.

"That's not true, Haru-chan." Honey chimed in beside her. He smiled sweetly at her. "Kay? You made us all worry. Especially Tama-chan. I think you need to apologize to him the most."

A slow recognition washed over Haruhi. She hadn't thought… "You were worried about me? But why?"

"You're hopeless.", moaned Hikaru.

She suddenly felt ashamed. They had been worried about her. She thought about them. They were her friends. She would have worried about them, of course they were worried about her. Through her shame she felt her heart grow warm. They were her friends. They didn't care if she was a daisy and they were roses. To them, she fit in their bouquet. It made her happy.

"You guys.", she said sincerely. "I'm really sorry."

Multiple arms wrapped around her, hugging her happily. "Apology accepted you little mutt.", Hikaru said in a mock baby talk. "You're so cute, we forgive you.", Kaoru cooed.

Haruhi felt them squishing and rubbing up against her bruised abdomen, her stomach turned with all the crab meat wobbling around inside. Her mouth filled with saliva and her beads of sweat began forming on her forehead. In all honesty, she hadn't had much of an appetite at dinner, even with the delicious feast in front of her, but she had forced more and more of it down as she sat next to Tamaki. Now her antics to get a rouse out of him was coming back to bite her.

"Is something wrong?", the twins asked, grimacing at the sickly look on her face.

"I'm not feeling so good…"

xxx

Kyoya had been listening to the grotesque vomiting sounds emanating from his bathroom for the past ten minutes before the diminutive, shaky form of Haruhi exited seemingly unaware of where she was.

"Are you okay?", he asked brushing his wet hair with a towel. When his own bathroom had become occupied he had taken a quick shower in another room down the hall. His plan had come to him when the other Hosts had rushed Haruhi into his room. The fact that he was freshly cleaned and barely clothed would work to his favor. She needed to understand that her actions had certain implications, if he needed to teach that fact to her then so be it.

"I apologize, sir. I didn't mean to intrude.", she bowed to him with a hint of embarrassment in her voice.

"Don't be silly. It's just me."

"Kyoya-Senpai.", she said straightening up to look at him. "Senpai, I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to make everybody worry about me today."

 _'_ _So.',_ Kyoya thought. _'She has come to some realizations… But not the most important one.'_ He steadied his resolve and stood.

"Thanks, but I wasn't especially worried.", he lied cooly. He took a long sip from his water bottle, careful to keep his hands from shaking. "Although, because of you, I had to send each of the girls a bouquet to apologize.", he strode across the room toward the light switch. "They've been looking forward to this trip and we don't want to disappoint them."

"I'll pay you back for the flowers, Senpai."

He placed his hand over the switch bringing the lights down slowly. "Each bouquet cost me fifty thousand. That's a grand total of six hundred thousand yen, Haruhi.", he looked at her in the darkness of the room, towering over her small frame.

"Uh, why'd you turn the lights off.", she questioned. Kyoya noticed there was no worry or distrust in her voice, it only served to prove to him further that his plan was necessary for her to understand… Even if he would hate himself for it.

He leaned down to look her in the eyes, "If you want to, you can pay me back with your body."

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her to the bed, his heart aching a bit as he heard her yell out. He pinned her beneath him. His bare chest just above the frills of her dress, his bangs hanging over his eyes, his legs on either side of her hips. Despite himself, he felt his skin grow hot. She was beautiful spread out on his bed, her skin soft and pale.

"Surely, you aren't so naive that you actually believe a persons sex doesn't matter. You've left yourself completely defenseless against me.", the words burned his tongue as he spoke. He watched, seeing her mind work behind her eyes.

"You won't do it, Kyoya-Senpai. I know, because it wouldn't do you any good. You wouldn't gain anything from it.", Kyoya was surprised by the relief that poured through him. He smiled slightly and stroked his chin with his thumb still leaning over her.

"You're right. You're a fascinating young woman, Haruhi.", he said as he pulled himself up to sit on the side of the bed.

"But, I've learned something from this. I guess I never realized what a nice guy you are, Senpai.", he looked back at her as she sat up, putting his glasses on to see her eyes were understanding and her voice was calm.

"I know what you're doing. You're just trying to prove what Tamaki-Senpai said earlier.", her voice faltered slightly and Kyoya looked closer to notice her cheeks were flushed. She winced slightly and his chest fluttered.

"Haruhi?", he reached out to touch her arm, it was cold and clammy.

"I know that you're try-tryng to prove his point…. That you're just… just posing as the bad guy. I…", she leaned back down on his bed grasping at her stomach. "I… It hurts…", she rasped.

His heart thumping, Kyoya leaned over her, easily moving her hands away to feel the spot she had been holding. His eyes grew wide as he felt the heat radiating from under her dress.

"Haruhi.", he breathed. "Forgive me for this." He pulled the ruffles of her dress up and he grew cold from the inside out. Just above her hip there was a large, dark, ugly bruise that stood out starkly against her skin. He touched it with a gentle hand hearing her hiss in response, but she made no other move against him. Was this from today? Had the doctor known?

Behind them he heard a knock and the door to his room open, revealing him hovering half naked over the equally half naked girl lying on his bed in the dark room.

"Kyoya? Do you have any lotion? This sunburn is worse than I…" Tamaki's sentence died on his lips. Kyoya saw the different emotions play quickly over Tamaki's face. First shock, then rage.

"You bastard!" Tamaki seethed as he lunged forward at his best friend.

*****To Be Continued

 **Author's notes:**

Okay, now that the set up is over, the next chapter will move completely away from the episode. Hopefully, I can do the series justice. Fingers crossed!

Thank you so much to all the people who favorited and followed my little story. It means so much to me!

 **Guest Reviewer 1:** Aww, that's so nice of you. It was a great episode!

 **SlendermanDidNothingWrong:** You're so great! Thank you for being a pen pal! I hope you liked this chapter as well. :3

 **Guest Reviewer 2:** Updated! And don't you worry, there's going to plenty of Haruhi x Tamaki in the next chapter. They're too cute!

If you get the chance, please leave me a review. I love to talk with you all and see what your feelings are and any suggestions you might have for the story.

See you guys next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Tamaki felt like his whole world had sharpened the moment he witnessed the scene in front of him. The room dark and secretive. His best friend looking back at him, bare-chested and flushed, leaning over Haruhi who was splayed across the silken sheets. Her face equally flushed and her dress hitched up revealing simple baby blue panties and milky, pale skin…. Kyoya's hand on that skin…. Kyoya with…. Haruhi….

All his nerves electrified and he sprung forward cursing.

But Kyoya was a step ahead, like usual. Somehow in an instant, before Tamaki was even able to make more than two movements forward, Kyoya had dodged him and pinned his arms from behind. "Stop it, Tamaki!", Kyoya huffed, tightening his grip as Tamaki struggled.

"How could you?!", Tamaki hissed angrily. He knew he should stop. Knew he should turn around and leave. This wasn't his business. It wasn't his place to step in. If Kyoya…. and Haruhi…. If they….. If they wanted to…. As suddenly as his emotions had burst to life before, they vanished. He tensed and stilled, feeling spent. "How could you?", he repeated to Kyoya, this time just above a whisper.

"You dunce.", Kyoya replied, though Tamaki instantly knew there was no malice behind the name. He instinctively felt a prickling sensation begin to spread across his skin. Something about the tone of Kyoya's voice was off. He forced his gaze to return to the small figure on the bed, as he heard a soft moan. Haruhi was curling in on herself, clutching at her middle. Tamaki's own stomach twisted.

"She's hurt.", that same strange tone was still present in Kyoya's voice and Tamaki just now noticed a slight tremor in the long arms that were releasing him. "Go. Take care of her. I'll call the doctor." Tamaki heard the door close quietly behind him and his feet began moving on their own volition.

"Haruhi?", he questioned softly as he dazedly dropped to his knees beside the oversized bed. He reached out to brush the tousled, chestnut bangs away from Haruhi's pained eyes. "Senpai?", Tamaki's heart lurched. She looked so delicate laying there in front of him. Her usual defiant independence seemed to have been stripped from her, and it terrified him. He looked down to where her hands were protectively grasped.

"Haruhi," he began, making sure to keep his voice calm, "Can I see?". Haruhi squeezed her eyes shut and gave a slight nod, a small "Hnnn" sound escaping her lips. Tamaki nodded back, though he realized she couldn't see him. "Okay, I'll be really careful."

He gently pulled back Haruhi's hands and felt an increasingly familiar drop in his gut. How could they have not known about this sooner? The bruising was angry, dark and obviously painful, but more concerning was the heat Tamaki felt coming off spot. A stark contrast to the cool, clammy feeling he had noted coming from Haruhi's forehead and hands. He grimaced inwardly, and lightly pulled the soft, pink fabric of Haruhi's dress down to cover her. Haruhi's arms guardedly returned to their position across her abdomen.

"Don't worry, Haruhi.", Tamaki soothed taking one of her hands with tender care into his own. "Kyoya is calling for a doctor, help will be here very soon." Haruhi gave another slight nod and opened her glossy eyes to look up at him.

"Senpai…" her voice was pained and it made Tamaki's stomach twist once more, "Senpai, I'm sorry". Tamaki's eyes promptly began to sting. "I'm, I'm sorry for… for making you worry… before." She gave his hand a soft but earnest squeeze, and Tamaki thought his heart would break for sure by just that tiny amount of strength.

He had been so angry with her only a few minutes ago, but somehow, that now seemed like a moment in a different timeline. Before, an apology had seemed so important and necessary, but now the only thing he wanted was to have never fought with her. Maybe then she would have told them about this injury sooner. Maybe then he could have talked her into letting the doctor check her more thoroughly. Maybe then she wouldn't be hurting now.

All the 'maybes' swelled through his mind as a warm tear trekked down his cheek, but all he could say was, "I'm sorry too.", as he bent to press his forehead to hers.

xxx

Kyoya, who was pacing Haruhi's empty room, ended his call with a growl of frustration. He could feel a vein begin to pulse near his temple and he massaged it aggressively. Of course, there would be a problem.

The medical staff he had summoned assured him that they would be arriving as quickly as possible, but apparently, there was a storm that was in their area that would be very quickly reaching the villa as well. Roads were backed up all along the highway due to the weather and they were unable to give him a definitive arrival time. Not even the Ootori fortune could change Mother Nature.

Kyoya took a deep, calming breath only to give a choking cough when his lungs didn't want to cooperate. Habitually, he felt in his pocket for the small pill bottle that should be there and frowned when he couldn't find it. He must have left it in his room.

He sighed, it was only in moments like this, when he was alone, that he would allow the mask to slip ever so slightly. To allow himself 'to be human' as Tamaki had chastised him once. He continued his pacing. His hands were still trembling from adrenaline or fear or both. He needed to get a grip on himself. He would have to inform the others soon. But still, something refused to stop festering inside him.

He knew he hadn't caused the injury to Haruhi…. but had he exasperated it? Seeing that head-strong, capable girl suddenly wither before him had burned a hole into him. If he had been the cause of that…. _"I guess I never realized what a nice guy you are, Senpai."_ He rubbed his temple even more vigorously.

Earlier today, when he had seen her motionless, lying on the sandy beach his heart had stopped. He had moved without thinking. His body taking over for his mind which was screaming. Both halves desperate to save her. This common girl that had somehow infiltrated his…. his…. Wait….

Kyoya practically collapsed into the corner chair and placed his aching head in his stubbornly shaking hands. Wait…. what had he been thinking just now? What did she infiltrate? The Club? Yes, that was unarguably true. But that wasn't the problem. She had quickly become a rather valuable asset in that arena, one that he intended to keep for the foreseeable future. Ouran Academy? Yes, on her own hard-earned merits she had joined the prestigious school. But Kyoya had no issues with that either, quite the opposite. He rather preferred her intellectual mind and driven attitude to many of his bubble-headed classmates…. He preferred her to many other people in general, honestly…. And he definitely preferred her to many…. other girls….

There it was again…. That thought. He had known for quite a long while now how Tamaki felt about Haruhi, even if his friend hadn't deciphered his own emotions yet. Sometimes he wondered if the blonde buffoon would ever snap out of this 'Daddy' persona he had labeled himself with.

Then there was Hikaru. He had noticed him lately as well. This revelation had even enabled him to tell the Hitachiin twins apart more effectively. Hikaru's eyes had begun to follow Haruhi more and more recently, while Kaoru's eyes knowingly watched his twin.

But himself?…. Did he?…. For Haruhi?…. He let his hands slowly slide through his hair then shook his head trying to clear the thought that was settling there. He couldn't…. He wouldn't…. Could he?

Kyoya growled again and stood with a burst of resolve. This wasn't the time. Slipping the mask of the Shadow King back into place, he stepped into the bathroom and splashed some cold water on his face, letting the shock settle his system. His brain welcomely flooded with checklists and strategy plans. First, they had to get through this. Get Haruhi through this. Then he could deal with whatever…. this was. He grabbed the towel off the hook to dry his face and was instantly greeted with a familiar scent of oranges and vanilla. Her scent. The scent that had struck his senses not long ago as she lay staring up at him, pinned beneath his spread legs in the moonlight.

"Damn", Kyoya growled as he turned back on the faucet.

xxx

Tamaki had been lost in thought, rhythmically rubbing his thumb in a circle against the back of Haruhi's hand which he was holding. It seemed like ages since Kyoya had left, though, in reality, Tamaki knew it couldn't have been more than a few minutes. During that time he had done his best to calm Haruhi; retrieving a light blanket to help still her shaking, reminding her that help would be here soon, and something else he hadn't even realized…

"It's pretty, Senpai.", Tamaki jumped slightly at Haruhi's words. She had been so quiet, that if not for the small moans he heard every few moments, he would have thought she had fallen asleep. Tamaki looked around the room but saw nothing that he thought would warrant her sudden remark. "What's pretty, Haruhi?", he felt a worrying sense of panic begin to rise wondering what she could possibly be seeing that he didn't. Was she hallucinating now? Was she feverish? He placed his other hand on her forehead and frowned when he noticed she had grown rather warm. He began to remove the blanket.

"No, please… please don't. It's so chilly in here." Tamaki laid the blanket gently back down on her frame, his frown deepening. She must be feverish then. Where was Kyoya? And how long before the doctor came?

"You were humming…", Haruhi murmured, "The song was pretty."

"Oh." Tamaki returned to his position by her side, making a mental note to tell Kyoya and the doctor about the fever. "I didn't realize I was even doing it. I'm sorry if I was bothering you, Haruhi." His head felt foggy, he honestly couldn't remember humming. Though he didn't doubt her, he knew exactly what song it must have been. A woman's voice filled his mind, singing a comforting and cherished tune.

"No, I liked it.", Haruhi reassured him. "What…. What is it?", the hitch in her speech quickened Tamaki's pulse again.

"Just a song my mother used to sing to me." It had become a habit of his, humming or playing the old melody on the piano when he became stressed or overwhelmed. It grounded him, and it didn't surprise him his mind had gone to that safety net right now. He resumed his mindless circling with his thumb, humming now with conscious thought. Maybe his mother's song could bring them both a bit of comfort.

xxx

Kyoya was a bit taken aback when Mori-Senpai was the first to speak. "Where is she?", his low voice seemed louder than usual in the deafening silence that had fallen across the room as Kyoya finished relaying the quick series of events which had taken place.

He had managed to pull himself together and hastily found the others still gathered in the dining room. He had told them everything he knew; Haruhi's condition, the weather, and the medical staff being delayed because of it. Everything but his time with Haruhi. That he hoped to keep private for as long as possible.

"Tamaki is with her in my room." Kyoya felt more than saw Mori-Senpai's gaze burrow into him as he turned and took them into the hallway. "Follow me." No doubt this would be another issue he would need to address later.

Kyoya heard rumbling through the walls as he walked. The storm must have arrived. Hopefully, it would pass quickly and the roads would clear. He would have to talk to his father about keeping medical personnel closer to the villa. It _was_ their area of expertise for God's sake.

Suddenly, there was a muffled yelp, a scream, and then Tamaki's voice crying for help. Kyoya's heart seemed to stop with his feet. He felt Mori-Senpai brush past him, bolting for the door, the others following suit. As he watched them burst into the room, now unhindered cries echoed around him. The vein began relentlessly throbbing away again at his temple, his breath quickening to follow suit. The world was swirling though he was certain he hadn't moved. He needed to move. Haruhi…. He could feel an unfamiliar wetness run down his face as his vision blurred and then went black.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

I'm sorry...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

 _'_ _Quick as a flash'_ , Tamaki thought. That was the saying. In reality, he knew that's what it had been. A moment that had blinked by as fast as the actual flash of lighting that had lit up the area around them, but to him, that moment would forever be in slow motion in his mind.

Rumbling had shaken the large window panes along the wall. Beside him, there had been a tiny squeak and Haruhi's trembling had become increasingly more noticeable. Concerned, he had turned to ask her what was wrong, but he had only enough time to see her stare up at him with impossibly large, terror laced eyes before a sudden flash illuminated all corners of the room with a stark brightness. She had made an uncharacteristically girly yelping noise and twisted into herself in what he could only assume was an attempt to make herself even smaller. Only a second of silence passed before she had let out an echoing scream that the thunder itself would have been jealous of. She tore her hands from his and grasped desperately at her stomach, gasping and hissing in pain.

The shock of the situation had knocked Tamaki off balance, and his kneeling position beside her had somehow become an odd sitting one with his lanky legs bent about awkwardly. Adrenaline afforded him the jolt he needed though, jumping back up quickly to try to calm the terrified girl before him. He shouted for help over his shoulder as loud as his overly tight throat would allow. Fresh new waves of fear coursing through his body as he watched tears squeeze out of the corners of Haruhi's clenched shut eyes.

The door suddenly burst open, slamming against the wall and undoubtedly leaving a dent. He didn't even have the chance to turn to see who was there before he was surrounded by the other members of the Host Club. He looked up and saw the mixture of emotions plastered on each of their faces. The twins had matching shocked expressions, their mouths agape and their eyes wide. Hunny, on the other hand, looked close to tears. His sad, cherub features melting Tamaki's already wounded heart. Mori, as usual, was harder for him to read, but his jaw was firmly set and there was a darkness in his eyes that caused a shiver to run down Tamaki's spine.

"Boss!", it was Hikaru, Tamaki thought, though he couldn't be certain right now, "What happened?"

"She's hurt.", he replied a bit dumbly as his racing mind tried to assemble words. "She has a really bad bruise on her side, and I - I think she has a fever. Kyoya's getting a doctor." He heard a rumbling coming from outside and his brain suddenly hyper-focused. "The windows!", he barked at anyone. "Close the curtains!"

The others seemed confused by his odd command, but Mori rushed to action, dashing to the other side of the room and drawing the heavy curtains just in time to block most of the next crashing bolt's brilliance. Tamaki desperately tried to still Haruhi as she once more squirmed and tried to pull away from him.

"I think she's afraid of the storm.", he said in a low tone, brushing Haruhi's hair with his hand in a reassuring manner. "We have to do something to keep her from hurting herself anymore."

Hunny caught on quick, climbing onto the bed while being especially careful not to disrupt Haruhi. "It will be okay, Haru-chan. We're all here with you.", he said with sweetness in his voice. He gently cuddled up behind her and pulled the blanket over both of their heads, covering Tamaki's hand in the process. "There, the lightning won't be able to get to you anymore. We'll protect you."

Tamaki heard Haruhi give the softest little chuckle from under the fabric. He could have kissed Hunny if only he could see him.

"Where's Kyoya?", he said looking over the darkened room. "He should be back by now."

"He's the one that came and got us.", Kaoru said in a puzzled tone, sidling up next to Tamaki and reaching his hand under the blanket to coyly brush away Tamaki's and claim his spot in comforting Haruhi. "Maybe he had to make another call.", Hikaru continued as he took root on Tamaki's other side and effectively jostled him away as he squeezed in closer to his brother, placing his hand under the cover as well. "You should check on him."

Tamaki glared daggers at their antics, but another chuckle followed by a small groan from Haruhi softened his temper. In their own ways, they were all helping keep her mind off of the storm and her pain.

"Fine.", he said with the slightest hint of a smile trying to peak through his frazzled nerves. He made to stand up from his place on the floor but hesitated. He hated to leave Haruhi even though he trusted his friends to take care of her. She had seemed so fragile during their time alone. It was a side to Haruhi that he hadn't seen before, and it frightened him to his core.

"Stay.", came Mori's low voice as he walked past Tamaki, and without another word, he closed the door behind him.

xxx

Mori wasn't one to be shocked, but as he stepped into the hallway and saw the still, crumpled form of the proud Shadow King only a few feet away, he was. He quickly covered the distance to the younger man in three long strides and knelt down beside him. He gently turned him over from his ungainly side position, being careful to brace his lolling head.

In the dim light of the hallway, he could see that Kyoya was even paler than usual, giving him an almost translucent pallor. While his trademark glasses, which had been askew before Mori turned him, had now completely fallen off his face.

Even through his worry, it struck Mori how different his friend looked, far younger and more open without the glass to mask his features. Mori had wondered once or twice why the youngest Ootori boy wore glasses instead of contacts or even why he hadn't had corrective eye surgery since it was well within his means and he certainly had enough connections with his family's medical business to find the best professional for the job. He was sure now this was the reason. Kyoya had somehow made a simple pair of glasses an integral part of his persona. With one little adjustment or clever flash across them, he could let anyone who met him know that he wasn't someone to be trifled with. He had turned a disadvantage into a tool. This was one of the traits that Mori respected in him.

Mori touched Kyoya's cheek and retracted his hand with a start, taken aback by the unnatural and unsettling chill he found. He took a deep breath and recovered himself quickly, moving his numbing fingers to his friend's throat instead. He probed the pale skin, searching.

 _'_ _There.'_ A pulse. It seemed weak to him, but there it was. Mori released the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding.

Relieved, he tapped Kyoya's face to try to wake him. Nothing. Mori's frown deepened. What had happened here. Kyoya had been his usual, calm self when he informed them all about Haruhi. …Though thinking back to it now, Mori recalled seeing him massaging his temple before seemingly realizing his action and firmly sticking his offending hand in his pocket. It was a subtle gesture, maybe one that only Mori had even noticed.

Then he'd just stood there as they all rushed to Haruhi when they heard her scream. Whereas this afternoon at the beach, Kyoya had been so quick that he had even beaten Mori to Haruhi's side. What happened between then and now? The only change that he could think of was… Wait… Mori inwardly swore.

He tapped again and gratefully was rewarded with a groan and a furrowing brow, but still, the dark eyes remained firmly shut. Mori tapped harder, and this time was greeted with more of a growl. He couldn't help but smirk a bit at that and prepared himself for what would surely come next.

xxx

Kyoya opened his eyes with what he knew was the type of seething contempt only a few had dared witness. Whoever this blurry idiot was, they were about to learn the valuable lesson of never waking Kyoya Ootori ever again. He made to reach for his glasses and was confused to find his nightstand wasn't there. His sleep boggled mind tried to catch up to his surroundings.

"Here.", said a familiar voice. He reached out and found that his glasses had been offered to him. He slid them on and found the clear image of Mori staring back at him with a concerned yet ever so slightly amused look on his face. He looked around bemused. Was he on the floor? In one of the hallways of his family's villa on the beach. How did he…

The beach… Haruhi…

Everything from the day and night came flooding back instantaneously. His system began rushing with adrenaline, and he jumped to his feet with a wakefulness his foggy mind only moments ago wouldn't have thought possible. It seemed his energy was fleeting though because no sooner was he standing then he felt his knees buckle, his extremities eerily tingling, and his vision beginning to blur once more.

Mori immediately braced him, waiting with patient silence while Kyoya tried to regain his composure. After a minute or two that felt like an hour, Kyoya stood straighter and brushed his hands together in a manner that he hoped gave the appearance that he was trying to clean them instead of the actuality of trying to get his blood flowing into them again. "I'm fine.", he lied calmly. "Thank you, Mori-Senpai. We should check on the other's, then I'll call to see if the medical staff's ETA has become a more agreeable timeframe. I should really meet them at"

"No.", Mori's low voice cut him off. He felt himself being unwillingly guided down the hall by the stronger man.

This wouldn't do. He was already mortified and furious to have allowed himself to be in such a weak state in front of anyone. He wouldn't perpetuate this humiliatingly frail image any further. He was fine.

"I appreciate your concern, Mori-Senpai.", he tried to fix his voice with a cool, though somewhat apologetic tone. "I'm afraid I must insist though, enough time has already been wasted, there are many things that need"

"No."

Kyoya scowled slightly, then tried to free himself from Mori's strong hold on his shoulders. It was no use. Even on his best day, he wouldn't be a match for the taller man, but in this infuriatingly feeble state, the most he was doing was squirming.

As the two entered what he knew to be Mori and Hunny's guest room, Kyoya's mind started quickly processing a new plan of attack. He needed an excuse. A simple explanation for his… condition.

Thinking logically, if someone had to find him Mori being that someone was rather fortunate. Any of his other friends would have surely caused a loud scene bringing everyone else out to witness his embarrassment. He inwardly cringed at the thought of Tamaki in a fit of loud hysterics over his unconscious form. No, if he had to pick a poison, Mori would be it. He knew how to handle a situation calmly and Kyoya couldn't imagine him being one to gossip afterward. He just had to play his cards right and no one would be the wiser.

Kyoya allowed himself to be moved to the comfortable chair in the corner of the room and sat obediently. Mori perched himself on the side of the bed facing him, wordlessly waiting for Kyoya to speak.

 _'_ _Fine by me.'_ , Kyoya thought.

He set his features into an easy, moderately sheepish design, playing into the truth of his embarrassment for good measure. "Mori-Senpai, please excuse me for before, I'm feeling a bit self-conscious and rather foolish. It would seem that I neglected to properly hydrate today and with all the unfortunate excitement and the hot sun I've become a bit dehydra".

"No."

Kyoya was getting rather frustrated with that word. "Mori-Senpai.", he began again, adjusting his glasses so the light would hit them just right.

"How many?", Mori asked him pointedly.

"I'm sorry?", he was caught off guard by the oddity of the question. The fingers he had been using to fidget with his glasses stilled in his confusion, allowing his eyes to be seen once more.

"How many pills did you take today?"

 ****

 **Author's Note:**

I just wanted to thank everyone who has been sticking with this story. I know that the updates have been few and VERY far between, but I'm committed to finishing it. I've been extremely lucky to have so many readers. I've been having some difficult times and seeing an email come in saying that there is a new Story Follower, or that someone has favorited it or a new review (!) has come in means more to me then you know. I especially would like to thank Tiff and Insomniac Tiger for their reviews for the last chapter. You both were motivating me to get this next one out.

Thank you again, and I hope to hear from you all!

-MoMo


End file.
